family of hate
by Zanessaluver94
Summary: The year 11s of East High have to care for a family with another person from thier year level what if you have to be in a family with the one your MENT to hate but secretly love? TXG better then it sounds! M
1. Chapter 1

**East High**, _School motto:_ **Were All in This Together**!

After my very first period, I can clearly say that is wrong, this school is made up of clicks, want to know how your chosen to be in that click just ask the Oh Mighty one _Troy Bolton._

"_Troy looks so hot today!" "Yeah I know that black shirt really brings out his blue eyes colour" _was one conversation in our English class another was.

"_Troy, took my lunch money again, can't I have a break once an a while_" another one was

"_She's going to be classed as a nerd, yep Troy won't think anything of her" _pshhhh please I choose who I am and what I am, not some vain creation made by god.

The bell rings as I place my books in my book bag, Taylor waits for me, she's my new friend. Taylor Mekessie, president of the science club and co- founder of 321. Don't ask me it's something to do with maths. She also hates the basketball club except for Chad Danforth and to back off him cause he's hers even if he doesn't know her… bit too much of crush happening and that Troy Bolton is a vile creature how everyone believes is the king!

We walk out to the corridor and see Troy Pushing Melissa up against the wall, she looks terrified.

"What's wrong, don't you want to come to the ball with me?" he asks as his nose brushes up against her jaw, she shakes her head and looks directly at Jason. He sinks lower and shakes his head.

"Why not honey, we could have some real fun" he whispers into her ear

"She clearly doesn't want you so just back off her" I say as I step up to the front of the crowd that was forming. He drops her instantly. I watch as she fall to the ground in a humph. He turns around very slowly and looks directly at me.

"Who might you be?" I laugh and step forward to help up Melissa; he quickly grabs my for-arm and pulls me harshly.

"I asked a question!" he smiles sweetly at me.

"Gabriella Montez, now remove your hand" I say with force, he removes it but instead pushes me up against some lockers softly.

"Never, understand me never talk to me like that again" he whispers softly into my ear. I shiver and he smirks, my hands reach up for his face and quickly move it with force.

"Never, understand me never touch me like that again you inconsiderate fuck." I say while smirking and I let his face drop.

I reach down and help Melissa up off the floor and we walk away.

" you Gabriella Montez are a dead women" he yells after me, everyone seems shocked like what the hell does she think she's doing I just laugh it off and keep walking until Traylor catches up with us and were out of ear shot.

"OMG Gabriella thank you so much" Melissa said while we were hugging, I simply just laugh it off.

"It was nothing, he really isn't all that"

"Oh but he is, he's the king and were his hmmmmmm well were his nothing but you, you're his next conquest" Taylor butted in. I look puzzled at them.

"Nope, never I'm more like his enemy" I say while smiling.

"Whatever you say Gabriella" they say while walking off to lunch.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Troy's P.O.V

How dare she talk to me like that, she has no right? I'm Troy Bolton no-one speaks to me like that, no one well except for my parents but aside from them no-one. But I did find her to be sexy, he black locks tumbling down her back side with her white torn skinny leg jeans and her black shirt with white hearts on it. That's right I think Montez is sexy!

"Dude! You let her walk away" I looked directly into my best friends eyes Chad Danforth has been my best friend since birth always mucking around in the sand box, our favourite meals are even the same. Now he's my side kick in crime my 101 for everything.

"No dude, I'm just about to begin on her" I say as I walk past a bunch of people who cleared a path for me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I was late for class and it didn't bother me one bit, I heard footsteps behind me and there she was. Montez. Looking down on a map looking frustrated.

"Need some help?" I ask as I see her jump a mile into the air, she glares at me and then look at the door number and back to her sheet. This aggravates me. I stomp up to he and tare everything out of her hands and toss it to the ground, I push her up against the wall I stare directly into her eyes while rubbing my hands up and down her arms.

"What do you think you are doing?" she yells in my face. My face was like a stone could not be moved.

"Helping you" she looks at me like I'm nuts

"You tossed my book on the ground and then you push me up against a wall how in the world is the helping?" she asks me. I simply smirk at her. And watch her gasp.

"How is that funny? God you disgust me, just go away" she slips out of my grasp but I pull on her shirt, he back hits my chest and my nose runs up her jaw.

"Your mine" I simply say as I walk away I look back and she's still there.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The Next Day

I walk into school and go to home room, and there he is with non other then Pip Linky on his knee, how dare he say that I am his, I'm no ones, I go up to my usual seat up the back next to the computers. The seat next to me is taken up by Jack O'Neal. None other then the football captain, another player but I don't talk to him at all, well how can I if he doesn't notice me.

I'm looking over my notes because I have a test today for math, a subject I excel in but I'm the type who knows her stuff but feels the need to keep studying. I feel a hand on my for- arm and look up into a deep green eyes, that belong to Jack he smiles and so do I.

"Hi" I say he keeps smiling at me.

"Hey, I'm Jack, have we met?" he asks and I shake my head

"No, but I'm Gabriella. It's nice to meet you" the sun slowly fades away and a shadow is cast over me. I look up and there he is standing in a green polo and back jeans with Nike airs. God he looks amazing. No Gabriella you hate him.

"Hello?" Jack says to Troy and smirks, I look up to Troy and I can see anger in his eyes, I slowly take my arm out of jacks hands and move slightly away from him, his eyes turn to me and he is still smirking, my eyes dart from left to right.

"You can go now Jack" he spits his name out with anger

"But this is my seat, and me and Gabriella were getting to know each other" Troy walks up to me and pulls me into his arms.

"Ha, keep away from her jack" Troy says while he drags me out of the room.

We keep walking until we reach the end of the hall. He stops in front of a locker and punches it.

"What is your problem Troy? You can't take me away from class, and what right do you have? Hmmm why are you so angry? Huh? Why did you interrupt my conva……?" I'm pushed up against the lockers and his lips met mine, were both fighting for dominance until air was necessary, we broke away and his arms rap around my waist and his neck finds my neck his breaths are shallow just like mine, we try and catch our breaths.

"I told you, you are mine" he says as he catches his breath.

"How dare you? I hate you, I'm not your and how is that fair?? Hmmm how come you can have sluts sit on you…. And why am I even saying this? I'm not your and never will be. I say as I walk away.

_**Guys a lot of this is from other stories, I liked there's so much that I put it together, but I'm going a whole different direction from theirs…………………… **_


	2. Chapter 2

Walking down the halls of east high, I couldn't smell her smell let alone see her in the crowed that was forming around me. Two weeks after our little show in the hall we had rarely talked to each other, to tell you the truth we only ever kissed and then she would have a fit about how she can't do this to herself because I only wont one thing out of her and blah blah blah.  
Chad found out about my feelings for Montez and now everyone knows to not touch her all except Jack, stupid mother fucker can't seem to understand.  
When Gabriella found out about my little threat to the student body well let's just say all hell broke loose.

"_How dare you Bolton?" Gabriella shot out to Troy who at the time was making out Pip, who definitely hated the fact that Troy's lips weren't on hers anymore._

"_What are you talking about now Montez?" he quickly shot while turning to Gabriella and completely forgetting Pip._

"_oh you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about, How dare you tell EVERY boy in this god damn school that I am YOURS?" she screams into his face, a small but growing crowd was forming around the two of them but they only had eyes for each other._

"_Ummm, maybe because it's true, you mine and only mine and now everyone know it." He smirks at her._

"_oh the rich, that's fucking priceless, no-one understand me Bolton I am NOBODIES, not your, I am myself and no-one can call dibs on me, anyone can ask me out and they shouldn't feel scared to just because of your threat" she screams at him, the atmosphere was very weary, no one knew which side to go on, Gabriella's or Troy's?_

"_Oh no Gabriella listen and listen well. You. Are. Mine understand? You belong to me" and slap was heard from meters away but if you were up close enough you would of seen Gabriella cut Troy off with a very hard slap across the left side of his cheek and her strut away but before she was out of sight there was something else._

"_Hey Pip you can be his because I resign from the job!" and then she walked off again out of sight but yet not out of mind. _

Never get on the bad side of Montez that girl can hit, oh and when my dad found out about it he had a fit, could never shut up about the fact that I got beat up by a girl god he still laughs about it. I just say it was a love slap. But I do have to admit when the girls saw it and ran over to where I was to check if I was alright, was amazing so many females touching me makes shivers run down my spine. Now Pip seems to always attach herself to my arm and I've heard she says that she is my girlfriend, pshhhh please as if.

After that little encounter there were plenty more and all ending in her sentence getting cut off as my lips find hers. Her soft smooth lips keeping in perfect time with mine. Every single time. All except for when ………………..

"_Hey Gabriella" jack purred into Gabriella's left ear, she shivered in disgust, but he clearly thought she was turned on._

"_Um, hey jack" she said while moving a bit to the right._

"_So what are you doing on the weekend? I'm having a party and I was wondering if you would like to come?" Gabriella let her eyes drift up towards Troy and noticed that he was watching and listening closely to her. _

"_Ummm I would love to" she bit her lip in a very sexy way and this only pushed Troy further into an angry state._

"_Great I'll pick you up at 7 on Friday and then we can go to my house to get ready for it?" he asked her and she giggled and nodded her head_

" _I can't wait!" he stated then kissed her cheek, he was hoping she would blush like she does for Troy but that clearly didn't happen Troy was proud of that, the fact that when he kissed her she blushed and needed air but when jack kissed her cheek it seemed she was trying to keep her food down. Once Jack left her alone it was Troy's time to shine._

"_Gabriella you can't go with him" he said as he approached her._

"_Oh listening to other peoples convocations?" she quickly asked._

"_Listen Gabriella I'm sorry but don't do this he only wants you for…"_

"_For what Troy?" Gabriella quickly shot in "the same thing you want me for? Sex, I think you're the only pig headed male in the damn school who would do that just don't troy just leave me alone" she said and then quickly walked off to another class._

And now hear I am walking towards my locker when Pip lock's her arms around mine, I look down through my aviators and smile and she smiles back up at me. For the last week I've pretended to hate Gabriella we now call her bitch well only me and Chad, Chad is Gabriella's friend well sort of, well let's just say he's trying to be but is failing just like he is failing to get this chick named Taylor to go out with him.

"Dude!" I look up to find Chad standing right in front of me with a angry look on his face " did you hear what happened at Jacks party to _Gabriella_?"he says her name in fake disgust to cover up our true love for the women well in m y case.

"Who cares?" says Pip, Chad turns to her and gives her the worst look ever and then says one work and I swear everyone can hear my heart thump against my rib cage.

"What?" he looks back at me and his face drops like an inch.

"He tried to rape her, but then Zeke her her screaming, and screaming out your name" Pip gasp then started to rub her hands up and down my arms I smiled but I felt disgusted, she was not Gabriella. Then what he says to me kicks in, OMG no not Gabriella, I look at Chad and nod he nods back and takes off towards the gym in a very quick pass run.

The whole hall gasps and it all seems like it's in slow motion, my heads wipes off to the direction they were all looking, and I see a very tired and scared looking Gabriella, she was dressing and black pants that were tucked into her very vibrant green uggs, and green singlet was just noticeable under her bagger black hoddie, her hair was in a bun on the top of her head which was facing downwards, she looked timed and afraid to show the world what he had tried to do to her. I shook the arm that Pip was attached to with force and then when she let go I took off towards Gabriella, I screamed her name, she looked up and dropped her books just in time for me to lift her up and hold her with all of my might, her head found its way to my neck while her legs wrapped around be, she began to sob as I started to rub her back for support, she kept whispering I'm sorry over and over again. I just shook my head and started to the gym where the rest of the guys were waiting for us, as soon as we entered Taylor and Sharpay came at a full force towards me almost knocking me to the ground, Gabriella only shook more in fright.

Looking around I could see our true friend's ones that had to hide the fact that we all loved each other unconditionally to the student body. It's hard but is needed. Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, Melissa, Zeke and Kelsi stood be for me, the girl were silently cry and the guys had pure anger on their faces when I see O'Neal I am personally going to rip the Childs head off of him.

"Could all year 11 students report to the gym please repeat year 11s to the gym" was heard over the p.a system. We all looked at each other and headed up to the back of the seats that were set up; Gabriella had detached herself from me with a lot of help from the boys and was now full on crying with the girls 3 rows in front of us, it was killing me on the inside.

Students started to fill in, some stoping and staring at Gabriella others just smirked and sat beside me like Pip, fucking slut…..

My dad walked in… I mean _Couch Bolton_and stoped and looked at Gabriella then to me with an angry look on his face. Then O'Neal walked in and the room stopped some applauded others snarled I for one didn't look at him, my dad smirked at him and my eyes burned holes into his head _what is he doing?_ I thought, dad said something to him and Jack's face paled then his eyes turned to me, I just looked at Gabriella while dad sat down.

"Now, students" one teacher started off "STUDENTS" another said then dad sat up and the whole gym went dead silent except from a few sobs from Gabriella, dad looked her and his face softened a bit.

"Students, today is going to be the start of the rest of you lives" what????? "today we are starting a new health class, last year the year 11s had to use mechanical babies but with the growing children at the local orphanage and the other surrounding ones, we've decided that this year you will be set up in a marriage with people from this year" he closed and Pip jumped on me and other students started to choose who they were going to pair off with, I tried to get her off me as another teacher said.

"Yes, but we will be choosing who you will be assigned with, in fact we already have..." they started to choose off names, I was sitting in suspense hoping that I would get with Gabriella. "Gabriella Montez and…." Crossing my fingers "Jack O'Neal" my heart stopped Gabriella cried her heart out and stood up and so did Jack. They walked towards the podium when the doors to the gym made a massive bang we all turned our heads ……………..

4 kids, Fuck, 4 bloody kids, 2 sets of twins one set was 2 and the other was 3 months we had the most and the youngest fuck me!!!!!!!!! Today was the day that we were going to Collect them from the orphanage and then go to our new home, were we will stay like this family for the next year, this is our full year 11 marks and if we wont to we can adopt the children after and stay in the house that we have, everything is furnished and brought by the government, we are the only school that were doing it in the states. Most of my life was set up in our new home on 124 Efron lane, right next door to Melissa and Chad ooooo weren't they pissed , they loath each other and now they have 2 baby's to care for and a teenager hahahahaha.

Pip sat right next to me and hugged me, I clearly didn't hug back and then Gabriella got on the bus she looked at me and her smile shone bright but then she looked next to me and it faded away, Dad was right behind her and yelled at us to sit with our husbands / wives, Pip moved and sat with Jason and Soon her spot was filled with another body, I noticed her ring, the ring I gave to her that all the men had to but, it was so her, I classic silver band with a sway in the design and a pearl in the middle, mine had forever and always it was gold that matched her design perfectly we brought matching rings and fell in love with them.

"Here we go to the rest of our lives" I said as she leant into me

"Yeah and I can't wait to start it with you Troy" Gabriella said to me, I quickly kissed her lips as softly as the bus rode off the the orphanage.

"Officer mortise so good to see you again!" my dad said to the person dressed in blue, Jack stood dead in his tracks. Dad walk right up to him and slapped him on his shoulders I watched him wince and I laughed, Gabriella was on the verge of tears again.

"ahhh yes Mr. Bolton you told me you had to talk to me about something?" the officer asked my dad nodded his head and asked him to go wait in his office, once the policemen were out of sight and ear shot dad spoke up.

"Mr. O'Neal won't be joining us…." He spook but only faced jack "So another person will be chosen, Miss Montez can choose and who ever Troy..." I smiled at Gabriella "…I mean who she chooses their partner can go with Jason as he didn't have anyone and was going to go at it by himself" Dad finished and Jack and him walked to his office, I stood up and started to walk towards Gabriella.

"Troy you haven't been chosen yet" A teacher spoke, Gabriella opened her arms out so I could lift her up, and again her legs wrapped around my waist and her head found my neck, we well I guess I walked up to the podium and the teacher held out a hat, Gabriella put her hand in and grabbed a Ticket it had the number 4 on it and the two 2's I looked confused were as the teacher laughed.

"Troy and Gabriella have the biggest family that we put together, they will be having Two sets of Twins, one set will be 2 and the other will be 3 months" Gabriella squealed with delight were as I paled.

"Next time I'm picking" I said into her ear and she giggled…. 4 Kids one word to describe it FUCK!

* * *

** I have deleted other stories so i can just focas on this one! once this one is off and running i will post me other ones, with my 2 stories that are left on my profile i will be up dating this week and they might only have one chapter left next week is cadet camp so i wont be able to post but i will put some chapter out the day before i go xxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Fuck was the right word, 4 kids was hard on the first day it was okay all they did was sleep. They were so excited when we came through the doors of the orphanage were as some were terrified, Melissa and Chad's teenager is definitely like Chad, but yet they still don't get along, he even tried to pull a few moves on Gabriella. It must be hard having parents that are only one year older than you.

Our _beautiful_ children were very energetic, of course it was only the two, two year olds they other were asleep. Twins, two sets of twins it was tough and the girls were definitely daddy's girls and the boys were momma's boys. My children... our children man it was weird saying that but yet comfortable as well.

We decided on names just an hour after we got them. Our twin 3 month olds are called Mayella Rae and David Alexander, these names are close to our hearts and would rather not say why we named them that, and the two rascals of the family are Samuel Jae and Lillian rose. Our mothers and fathers names, kind of. Getting the children to call us dad and mom was hard but we got there. Living with kids in a very romantic house is fun and yet tiering and it is very hectic.

"Troy" I hear my name from the upstairs nursery, I run up the stairs, I turn the corner to have a naked two year old run through my legs, but I quickly grab him.

"What are you doing Sam?" he tries to get out of my arms but I hold him close. I walk into the room to find Gabriella looking everywhere. We haven't been talking for a few days. Let's just say that we blame everything on each other.

"Missing something?" I start "or should I say someone?" she looks up at me and has a relieved look on her face.

"Can I please have him?" I hand him over and just look at her while she changes him into his feety pyjamas. She tucks him into his racing car bed and kisses his check good night while I kiss David's head and then we change sides, I follow her into the girl's room and we do the same.

We go into our room and get ready for bed as we have school tomorrow. We don't talk to each other, were both pretty stubborn and stick to what we believe I don't even know what were fighting about any more.

"Goodnight" I say to her, she looks up and grabs my pillow.

"Goodbye" she throws the pillow at me then points to the door; I look at her in disbelief and the shake my head.

"This is my room as well if you don't remember" I say to her

"Oh I know and I don't care I think I hear the couch calling your name so you best go" she smiles sweetly at me and then she flicks all the lights off, I leave the room with a bang and then make my way to the couch.

**------5 months later-----**

We now don't even talk , the only way we contact each other is by post its, we must go through like 3 packs a day and a lot of the things we say are so stupid. I've turned into the mean , dislikeable Troy that every girl wants except for Gabriella, she has been ignoring me but at school we fight like we use to and we end it with a kiss I always tell her that no one wants her so she has to stay with me, because she is mine.

The rascals go to Happy Day's day-care were as my little angels stay with me and their mommy. I get to take care of my very own fallen angel every day. Mayella. My everything, I don't have favourites but this little one is growing up like me every day I don't have a clue who wouldn't want these kids in their life because they are my everything, I don't think I can give them back ever.

There's this new kid at school, Tom has a very big crush on my wife, always brags that she will soon be his one day. A complete douche.

So here I am sitting at home with my kids playing at my feet with blocks cars barbies, and of course there very cute baby borns, let me tell you barbie shouldn't come with little objects because they absolutely hurt when you stand on them.

I here heels come down our wooden spiral stair case, I look up to see Gabriella in a very vibrant blue knee high dress with black ruffled shoes and black fingernails that didn't hole her wedding ring I look further up her body to see her curls laying across her bare shoulders with her makeup done perfectly, she was a goddess in the living flesh and she was mine...

"Okay so I'm going out with tom I'll be back later" and that is when my day dream came to an end, she started to kiss each of the kid's heads.

"WHAT???!?!?!?" I scream at her, she looks at me in the eyes with pure hate.

"I'm. Going. Out. With. Tom! Is that so hard to understand, I mean you always have Pip on your arms so why shouldn't I have someone?" a car horn was herd she looked to the door, and then goes to collect her bag. Dude doesn't even get out of the god damn car. She looks back at me with tears in her eyes and then she says good bye.

My blood is boiling and after 5 mins of just sitting there, I collect the kids and strap them in the car, I drive for about 5 mins and pile them out to my mother who was waiting at the door.

"Troy what are you doing here? Not that it isn't a nice surprise" I hand her the babies and tell the other two to go into the house and find grandpa.

"Mom, can you just take care of them? I need to go do something" she nods her head, and then I get back into the car and drive to someone's house.

**½ an hour later at the Bolton's house (Troy and Gabriella's) 3****rd**** person.**

Gabriella came crashing into the house with tears streaming down her face she needed to find him, she needed him. She looked in every room of the house and couldn't find any of them, she crumbled to the floor thinking Troy up's and left her with their family, of course she loved each and every one of them, lately she might not of been showing it but she did and now they're no were to be found.

She just laid there until she heard people laughing coming threw the front door she looked up to find Troy and Pip laughing at something, or maybe someone, maybe they were laughing at her. Troy turned his head and saw Gabriella, he quickly helped her up.

"Where are the kids?" she asked him with no emotion laced threw her voice.

"At Mom's and Dad's, what are you doing home? Are you ok? Did he hurt you? Did someone hurt you?" He asked while looking at her with love in his voice she looked at him with disbelief.

One simple answer "you" she then looked at Pip and then back to him.

"What do you mean me? I didn't do anything" he replied

"You did everything" she felt tears come back to her eyes.

"Of course everything is my fault, what didn't he want you?"

"No, he wanted all of me, but.... but I only wanted you!" she yelled in his face, they both heard a cough and then

"Troy?" they looked at Pip and she was smiling at them

"Oh, right I'll leave you to it" Gabriella started to walk out of the house thinking she has lost him over nothing, Troy quickly grabbed her arm

"Don't, stay!" she ripped her arm out of his hand and then looked him dead in the eye.

"No clearly youse too were going to do something so I'll just leave you alone" she ran out of the house and went and collected their kids.

**The next day **

Gabriella dropped the kids off at their Day-care and then took both of the little one too school, she didn't go home last night. She told Lillian the whole story so she stayed there for the night.

Now she was standing at the notice board thinking of when the two little ones said their first word.

_Gabriella had just walked in on Pip trying to seduce Troy, but he soon told her to fuck off, they now were in the kitchen feeding all of the little ones tea, Gabriella was dishing out the dinner on to plates and Troy was getting the drinks_

"_Dada" was heard, Gabriella and Troy stop doing what they were doing and looked at each other, then to the babies._

"_Ma" they looked at Mayella and she was smiling so bright and then backs to Sam as he said dada again, the rushed over to them and started to kiss them so much on their faces, the kids were all squealing with delight. Troy then grabbed Gabriella and kissed her, they heard Dada, and Ma and ewws but it didn't matter because their children learned to talk. _

She had tears in her eyes from the memory that was when they were happy. She heard the kids squeal with delight and say Daddy, she thought they just wanted them so she kissed their heads and said

"I know I want him back to, I think I love him" she then went back to the board and read the daily notices until.

....................................................................

Troy watched Gabriella with the kids reading the notice board, he needed them back. So he started to walk to them. He smiled when he heard them scream for him, after Gabriella kissed their heard he rubbed them, and then he heard what she had to say

"_I know I want him back to, I think I love him"_ he walked another step so his front was to her back, he smelled her scent vanilla and strawberries his favourite, she gasp at the sudden touch of him, he ran his mouth over her neck and said

"**I know i'm in love with you!" **

_**Well guys Cadets for a week yaaaaaay ****not, god out in the bush while it is like 10 degrease and it's raining....... won't be able to put anything up hopefully after that I can..... Keep all look out for my other stories as well. ………………….**_

**_Guys I wrote this before I went to cadets but fanfiction didn't work for me, it wouldn't let me sing in but here it is and hopefully another will be up this week, any ideas? Please send me some! I'd love to hear a few!!!!! Xxxxxx Imogene again sorry for the wait… _**


End file.
